First
by hinata061389
Summary: As she looks at her, he remembers... A little Kai x Monica fic. Please Review! Man, I suck at summaries, just read..


Disclaimer: I do not own Yakitate… But I do wish I own Momo, I mean the real one…uhm, inner rumblings, never mind…

Title: First

Pairing: Kai x Monica

A/N: Warning, fluff… A little Kai drabble. I'm always bland on giving titles and summaries, so again, Gomenasai!

To Meyrin-Hater, this fic is for you. I do promise that I'd make you a KaiMonica fic right? I'm sorry if it's not that good though… Maybe I'll do you a better one next time… But for the meantime, please bear with me…

And to you, guys out there, PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me really happy!

--

As he looks at her, Kai Suwabara knows that he doesn't want to let her go. Not now, not ever, not in a lifetime…As she walks towards him, as she gave him that smile he knew only for him, he remembers all the things that made her special…

She thought her him many 'first' that he didn't know he's capable of. Made him do those things that he didn't even know he could do. Made him feel emotions he never thought of feeling…

She was the first girl he had been able to face in a match and he remembers how disappointed he was when he heard that his opponent was a girl.

She was the first girl who made him laughed evilly in so much exhilaration when he learned that she's a world-class patisserie. After all, all he just wanted is a good challenge.

She was the first who made him almost shrink in apprehension when she came in the bout clad only in a pair of bikini. He remembers how surprised he was, how he stared at her body almost idiotically, and wanting so much to put her in a closet so that he couldn't see her and wouldn't pollute his mind. He was, however, got offended when she looked at him, as if knowing that he is a virgin, grinning at him lecherously while blowing some bubble gum. As always, he wouldn't turn his back on a challenge, and he tore his clothes off instead.

She was the first who made him almost go nude in public, just so he'd show off that he could equal her guts. And for a while he thought that he's happy to see her reaction, as ridiculously as his… But only for a while… Because that moment was what he once thought as the most embarrassing and hottest moment in his life, as he stared at her body, and she stared at his, while he couldn't do anything but to swallow his own spit.

She was the first girl who defeated him, the first girl who won and almost felt sorry for him. He remembers that day they visited Pierrot in jail to hear his decisions. He remembers how bitter he was for losing again… and in a girl that time. He remembers how it was, that when the moment she cheered him up, his feelings immediately lighten… That time, he thought of how humble she is, to even treat him the way most enemies wouldn't ever did…

She was the first girl who made him feel that it's worth that he lost, the moment he heard her comforting words… The fist time he thought he didn't mind losing, and felt even awkwardly happy too...

She was the first girl that he wanted to hold so badly, that he masked his motives in the purpose of shaking hands with hers, just so he could feel her warmth… so that he could feel she's real…

She was the first girl he saw with nice –crafted hands, which for him, showed how much of a warrior she is… For she endured pain, for the love of what she's doing…

She was the first girl who really even bothers to show herself to him, even teaching him new things… And for that he knows, that she's a lady but she'll always be a girl...

She was the first girl he goes out with a date, though he just brought her in a bay, and didn't even know that it's called a date… He wondered back then, why she seemed so happy just watching the sun's reflection on the water with him… and why he seemed happy too that she's with him and felt contented…

She was the first girl who made him want to cry in so much pain when he knew it's time to let her go, and made him want to cry in so much happiness the moment she told him that not everything's over.

She was the first girl who made him turned his back on his friends and went to St. Pierre, aside from his other reason to beat Kasuma, just so he could be with her everyday, just so he could feel her...

She was the first girl who made him turned back on his words the moment Matsuhiro Ken told him she is pregnant. Though he knew the truth, and wasn't that stupid to know that he can't get her pregnant just by hugging a lot, he knew, deep inside in himself, that he was desperately trying to find a reason to be with her forever… No matter how lame the reason is…

She was the first girl who made him laugh, who made him cry, who made him love… Who made him feel so much emotion in just one smile...

She was the girl who taught him many things and he loves her… so much…

And now that he's looking at her, walking towards him as she walks in the red-carpet aisle…as she smiles at him beneath the veil that covers her beautiful face … he knows that she was the first…

She will always be the first…

And the last…

The only girl… that will live on his heart… on his side…

Forever…

'_Monica…'_


End file.
